


It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows the consequences, Zayn breaks down, Zayn loses his mind, Liam is there to save the day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous asked you: could you write about the zayn (apparently) cheating video were that night they had a huge arguement liam asked zayn to leave he was angry and drunk but nothing happened with the girl the next day he told liam about it they decided to keep it quiet now the video is out liam is upset and zayn is trying to make it up to him (i don’t even think that makes sense sorry about that something like that anyway) thanks._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: This isn’t exactly what you wanted and I don’t know what I was writing when I decided to start typing. All I do know right now is that I am crying my eyes out and I can barely even see the screen anymore but I’m trying my damn near hardest to type because I need to. I don’t know what Zayn is going through right now but I like to pretend that I actually do. And all I do know is that Liam once told us that we don’t know the real Zayn and we might not ever, but Liam does and this what inspired this fic. It sucks really bad though and I probably didn’t do the anons request properly but this is all that I have to offer and I hope you like it._

Orlando Florida, 2:15am in the morning there is a fight between two members One Direction. He hated Liam Payne’s short temper, it drove him up a wall. It made him moody himself and the next thing he knows he’s running away from it. He’s downing drinks and finding his escape. The reality of it is that Liam isn’t his and probably never will be is and so he does things to try and forget…

It’s now 3:00am and Zayn Malik new the consequences of telling a girl to meet him in his room in a half hour, but he didn’t know that fans would stop down to such a level of hate and make him look like a complete bad guy. He was being who he was, and he was only hurting on the inside because he couldn’t have what he really wanted. There wasn’t any thinking when he said it, he didn’t even get what he wanted so therefor nothing even happened and he went on his life. He was just being Zayn Malik and everyone knew that and anyone who didn’t should have. He at least hoped that Liam understood anyway considering he was the one he went to that night. He crawled right up to him and pretended like nothing happened and for those few seconds Liam cooed in his sleep, Zayn’s entire world like always fell right into place…

Now it’s a few months later and that video is released. Liam isn’t stupid as he’s browsing twitter and finds the hateful things towards his boyfriend and he can’t help but wonder if it’s true again. He remembers that night they fought and how by the end of the night an alcohol smelling Zayn ended up back in his arms. He forgave him, and he never really even blamed him. Zayn said he’d love him forever and he believed him. He knew the real Zayn and he wasn’t going to let anyone else tell him otherwise. 

Meanwhile in a corner to himself Zayn is scrolling down twitter on his phone and he can’t help any of the tears that start coming he sees all the hurtful things that supposed fans or saying. He’s been through this one too many times. He can’t control his actions and he knows it’s the wrong thing to do, but it doesn’t stop. The tears continue to stream down his face and he chokes on one of his sobs and slams himself into Liam and begins to cry in his arms. “Please, please, please don’t believe a word anyone is saying, please understand that nothing did happen that night…” He begs Liam in between his sobs.

Liam in consoling him the best that he can in that instant Zayn breaks down completely. He doesn’t know what to say, he can’t speak because he’s hurting so bad because his boyfriend is upset and the other apart of him knows that he deserves it. He messed with alcohol. There was a reason why Liam despised alcohol and he can’t help but get a bit angry now at this situation. He pulls Zayn apart from him so he can look him in the yes. He cups his cheeks and wipes his tears, giving him a little pout. “But you deserve this, you know what you did was wrong right? You know that sometimes our fans can get a little weird and can be such…dicks.” He said his only curse word and made Zayn a lopsided face when he saw that what he was saying only made the Pakistani choke even more on his sobs.

“I’ve betrayed you too, but I didn’t cheat on you. Nothing happened that night. I swear to fucking god that nothing happened that night…I just left you, got a girl’s number and told her to meet me but she never did because I never texted her back and I just crawled up to you.” Zayn doesn’t even know how he got all that out in between his sobs and why he even explained himself when he knew that Liam could easily just not believe him and put him down even more.

“You didn’t betray me, Zee.You only betrayed yourself. I love you but sometimes you can be so stupid.” Liam frowned and placed a small kiss to his forehead. “…stop crying and man up, take a stand and do something about it.”

Zayn gulped now trying to forget about the tears that wanted to keep falling because Liam was right. “I’m sorry too though, Li. I’m so sorry that I made such a mess, I think it’s best that I just delete twitter and step away from all the hate.”

“I want you to do whatever makes you happy because you deserve that Zayn and whatever it is that is bothering you, you know that you can always come to me. Don’t let stupid messages on twitter make you feel like your worthless…the fans don’t need an explanation either.” Liam promised and moved his kisses towards his mouth and left him a lingering one before pulling back.

Giving a soft smile and a tiny shrug, the Bradford boy started to feel a little better and gave his fans a message because all in all he was sick of the hate and he knew exactly what he was doing. Liam wasn’t going to have any part of it and he could see that small smirk while he boyfriend sat on his lap and deactivated his twitter account. He then went ahead and tweeted a little something to throw off the fandom completely, he too now smirking as he finished up what he was doing and looked up at right at those beautiful hazel eyes that were starting to sparkle again. “I love you, Zee, don’t ever forget it okay?”  
“I can’t. I won’t. I refuse. I love you forever.” Zayn spoke just above a whisper and gave a little tiny sniffle before fusing his lips with the one and only person that can make him feel like he is at least worth something in this world.


	2. It Happened Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is caught cheating again, but Liam knows this time that's total bull this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another anon asked me to write something, it isn't exactly what they wanted, i don't think, but as usual it's just my way of writing and my way of dealing with things, and i just hope you like it.

Why did it always have to happen to Zayn? That was the question Liam thought the moment he got on twitter and saw all the remarks about how "he was caught cheating again". The wolverhampton went and investigated a little further and this time found a photo that surfaced. He squinted, he tilted his head, he even zoomed in…THAT WAS NOT ZAYN. He knew it wasn't. That wasn't the face that he woke up to every morning and fell asleep to every night. He knew Zayn's ever feature, every curve, every sleeping face. He swallowed hard and pulled himself away from the computer. Any second now he was going to get a phone call from Zayn sobbing. He knew the fucking truth. He knew that whatever this was - was complete and utter bullshit and just someone trying to make a buck for publicity, but why Zayn? Why did he have to get singled out. 

Liam remembers the first time this happened and how badly his boyfriend was hurting from all this. He just wanted to make it better for the love of his life, and show that that things like this came with fame. He knew Zayn didn't handle fame well, he knew Zayn did things to make himself get into these kind of situations but he still did not deserve any of this. The last time Zayn got in trouble for something like this he actually went about deleting twitter but Liam understood why that time. This time he needed relax and stay calm and if he wanted to make any kind of assumptions yet either because he knew Zayn was changing now for the better and staying faithful to him just as he was trying his hardest too without anyone telling them what they had to in public. Behind closed doors was their thing, no one else's. The bradford stayed in doors most of the time and only Liam had the key. That night after the game with the other guys he went right to Zayn's. This story was definitely a complete and utter bullshit lie…

His phone rang shortly after all of his thoughts consumed him. "I didn't do it, Li. I did't do it, I swear to God I didn't do it. Instinct told me to check twitter and there it was all over the damn place. Why, what did I do to deserve this." He sobbed into the receiver and Liam started shaking at the venerability in his boyfriend's voice. "Liam, why aren't you here, Liam, please I need you, Liam." When Zayn was upset he said Liam's name over and over again out of a desperate plea. 

"Shhhh, Zayn, I know you didn't do anything, but remember what I told you the last time, you can't let these kind of things bother you like that. Your fans understand and know you won't do that. People will do anything…"

"But Liam, why me. I don't know how much more I can take this." His voice was in sobs and out breath and Liam was almost at his door. 

"Just breathe, I'm almost there. Open up the door, okay?"

Zayn dropped his phone and opened the door and just collided his body into the much stronger man and choked on sobs as he buried his head into his neck and pushed him up against the door to close it. "I didn't do it."

"You don't have to tell me again, you know everything is going to be alright, I'm here now. Whatever this is, you don't listen to it, you don't make a statement about it, you just let it blow over. People are dicks. And you aren't. You are my Zaynie, my love, my everything." Liam comforted him pulling back a little to bring his forehead against his and softly kiss his nose and leave him with a chaste it kiss.

Zayn's tears were streaming down his face but his features curved into a soft smile as he returned the chaste kiss and choked on a small sob. He licked over his lips, tasting his own salty tears and took in a deep breath and allowed his smile to get bigger, tongue behind teeth and his body melted into his lover's strong arms. "Forever."

Liam smiled tugging Zayn away from the door and into his bedroom, where he was last night and every night, and promises to be _forever_.


End file.
